Guide me to my destiny
by LadyNovesia
Summary: On her first day in Paris Azelma meets Jehan. Quickly they become friends. But sometimes friendship turns to something more. Modern AU. Azelma/Jehan. Other Pairings in this Story M/C, J/B/M, Eponine/Combeferre. Perhaps E/R later, I'm not quite sure.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt to write a multi-chapter story. I hope that you will like it. And I apologize if there are any language or grammar mistakes but english is not my native language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**

Someone to guide me

It was a late afternoon in the month of may. It was a beautiful and warm day and a lot of people were walking through the little park, simply enjoying the weather and the flowers blooming everywhere. Nobody seemed to notice the girl, carrying a heavy bag on her back and walking slowly towards one of the benches, which lined the pathways. She was deep in thoughts, so she didn't realize the young student sitting next to the bench on a blanket in the grass. With a deep sigh she lowered herself to the bench. Her eyes stayed focused on a spot somewhere in the distance, whilst her mind was racing. Where should she go? Where could she spend the night? She was new to Paris and she didn't know anybody in the whole city. Or at last nobody she could contact.

Her mind was so occupied with her pondering thoughts that she didn't notice the observing glances the young man on the blanket shot towards her. He took some time to study her properly. The girl was not very tall and very slim. She had shoulder-length, light brown hair. He couldn't see her face at the moment, because he sat behind her, but he had caught a glimpse as she had walked over to the bench. She seemed to be not older than eighteen. Her clothes looked shabby. She wore black skinny pants, a pink hoodie and an old leather-jacket. She also carried an old and very heavy looking bag.

After observing her a few minutes he stood up carefully and walked over to her slowly. He stood a few moments next to her bench, before addressing her. "Uhm... good evening mademoiselle. Do you mind if I take a seat next to you?"

Startled, after torn away from her thoughts, the girl looked at the stranger next to her. He seemed nice, with a smile in his handsome, almost boyish face and a sparkle in his very kind amber-coloured eyes. "No.." the girl stammered "but there are so many unoccupied benches around, so it would surely be more comfortable to have a bench of your own."

"But I would rather spend my time talking with somebody."He smiled at her, sitting down next to her. She averted her eyes and fixed them again on some distant spot. "So mademoiselle, do you come often to the park?" the man started to make small-talk.

"No," the girl replied. "I am new to Paris. I only arrived a few hours ago." The man looked at her curious. "But you aren't here on your own, are you?" "No!" She answered quickly. "I came here to live with my father. He and my mother got divorced and now they agreed it would be good, if I would live with him." She really hoped he doesn't recognize the lie she told him."Ah," he didn't seem quite convinced but didn't press the matter any further.

She stood up. "I think I should leave now. It's getting quite late and I'm supposed to meet my dad at his workplace at 6 pm." She smiled in his direction. He also arose. "Fine, I also have to meet some friends. It was a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle..." "Azelma,"the girl replied, before cursing herself to give her name to a complete stranger. "Oh Azelma," he smiled. "What a beautiful name! My name is Jean but I prefer to be called Jehan." Azelma smiled back at him, before turning to leave him.

"Azelma!" He called after her. She turned to face him, a curious look in her dark hazel eyes. " Perhaps...I mean...regarding you are new to Paris and probably doesn't know anybody around..." he trailed of. He didn#t know what to say without sounding odd. "So I thought," he tried again, "that maybe we could meet again and talk a little bit. Or I could show you around, in case your father is too busy at work." A slight pink shade crept over his cheeks. "That would be very nice", she said. She was not quite sure what to think of that guy, but she felt relatively comfortable in his presence. "OK, I am here in the park nearly every afternoon. So if you like we could meet tomorrow again." "Good, I will be here",she said with a last smile before turning and leaving the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo dear readers. First I'd like to thank snowfwake6 for following and favouriting my Ssory. Thank you so much. Second I would like to thank the person who wrote the first and only review for this story so far. **

**So this is chapter two of my story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Les Miserables, Azelma or Jehan (sadly)**

The next day Jehan went to the park, not sure if he would see the girl again. But as he reached the bench she already waited for him. "Hey, I wasn't sure whether you would come." he said smiling, while taking in her appearance. She wore the same clothes than the previous day and looked kind of exhausted. "It seems you didn't get enough sleep last night, you look tired. So did you reunion with your father go well?" Jehan asked, his voice slightly concerned.

Azelma looked shocked for a moment, before remembering the story she told him. "Uh... it was fine. We talked a lot. And obviously for too long." She averted her eyes, avoiding the worried glances he gave her.

Jehan for his part watched her closely. Again he had the strange feeling Azelma was lying to him. Something was obviously wrong with her family. Why else should she react in this way? She seemed shocked when he asked about her father. He decided to drop the matter for the moment, not wanting to disturb her.

"So...," he addressed her instead, "I promised to show you the city. Where do we want to go first?" "I don't know. I'm new to Paris, you remember?" she responded quickly, glad for the change of the conversation. He reflected her words a few moments before he spoke to her again, slightly smiling. "Oh, I think I know which places to show you first. OK, lets go!" With this words Jehan stood, offering a hand to the still sitting girl. Azelma took it hesitantly. His hand was soft and warm, but his grip was unexpected strong. She was lost in thoughts for a few moments, wondering how his relatively small and delicate hand could be so strong. The walked towards the gates of the park and as soon as they left it, Jehan started to show Azelma a few of the interesting parts and places of Paris.

They spent the entire afternoon wandering around, while chatting animatedly. Jehan showed her many interesting and historic places nearby the park, most of them somehow related to the French Revolution. When the evening came, both of them were astonished how late it was and how fast time went by. The had really enjoyed the afternoon and the conversation during their little sight-seeing trip. They had talked about history and art, Azelma had talked about school and her favorite subjects and Jehan had told her about his studies at university and that he wrote poetry. So they both felt a bit sad when they had to part for the evening.

"I really enjoyed the afternoon." Jehan said after spending a few moments just looking at Azelma."But it's getting dark and I have to meet with some friends. I also think that your father will be worried were you are. But maybe we could meet again tomorrow and I could show you a bit more of Paris." Jehan waited for Azelma's response, feeling slightly nervous. Azelma couldn't stop the smile that crept over her face. He wanted to meet her again. In the few hours she knew him she really started to like him. He was a kind of friend, something she hadn't for ages. She nodded her head, remembering that she hadn't replied to him. "Yes, I really would like to meet you again!" she burst out, blushing slightly. Jehan smiled back at her. "Let's meet in the park again. Same time than today?" "OK, I see you tomorrow!" They started walking away from each other, when Azelma turned back to him and called after him "You can call me Zelma if you like!"


End file.
